I wish time away
by KaeAeEm
Summary: Majora's Mask- One homeless man watches the clocktown townsfolk and the 'patterns' they follow as they prepare for a party that never seems to come. Rated T for safety.


It's easy to lose track of time when you want it to pass. When I was young, I would spend hours wishing time to perish. I went to school. Like the others in class, I hated it. I would mutter 'this too shall pass.' I was right.

When I started working, I had no joy in my efforts. I would wish days away. They passed. Now, old and broken, jobless and poor, homeless and unhappy, I spend each day sitting in in the corner between a staircase and the city wall, just wishing days to die away. Sometimes, it seemed just as I make that wish, it became the dawn of a new day. Then I would wish the new one away as well.

As you wish days away, time loses it's meaning. Each day just seems like the one before it. Everyone has their own cycle they go through. A blue haired boy in a mask drops a letter. Workers prepare for some sort of festival that never seems to come. The postman checks the mail boxes. Day turns to night. Night back to day. I sit quietly, unnoticed, observing the mundane activities of the denizens.

I suppose there was one oddity. A boring one, but an oddity, still. A blonde boy in green with a stupid looking pointy hat. He was the only one that didn't seem to be falling through daily motions. He was new in town. At the time I started to watch him, I think he had been around for four months or so, but I can't say for sure. Like I said, I lose track of days. Time means nothing to me.

I saw him very little, but at least once every two or so days. I would always see him on mornings that had clear skies. Every now and again on days that it rained. Sometimes, I would see him on days where there are earthquakes, but then again, I was barely paying attention. I was just sitting there, wishing days away. And as I wished them away, they passed.

I don't remember how long ago it was, but the boy did see me once. He approached me, but didn't say anything. He just gave me a questioning look. One that nearly seemed to ask, 'is there a way I can help you?' He handed me a notebook. I took it and opened it. The pages in the notebook showed the names of nineteen people and how he had helped them. I looked through it for a while as he stood there, waiting. Eventually I looked up into his eyes.

"This is what you do? You help people?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So, can we help you?" A tiny voice came from next to him. I was a bit surprised I hadn't noticed the fairy that followed him until that moment.

I closed the notebook and handed it back. "You've been here for four months, and you've only helped nineteen people?"

The boy looked at the fairy, looking incredibly confused.

"I'm just fine. Thank you," I grumbled quietly while I looked down again.

They still stood there for a moment. "Let's go," The fairy finally said.

I still saw the kid every now and again. Time to time, he would glance at me like I was some sort of weird creature, then look ahead and go on his way. In hindsight, I might have been a little harsh. I didn't read into the things that he had done for the people. I just figured that if you're in the business of doing deeds, nineteen people in four months isn't the best rate. But I digress… I should have told him he was doing a good thing or something, hell, he was doing more than I ever had. I don't know… In any case, he never approached me again.

Some time later, there was one night with earthquakes that seemed to last longer than ever. Wishing time away didn't do anything that night. But when the morning came, something felt a bit different. For the first time in years, I walked out of town. I looked around at everything I could see in the field. It looked just as I had always remembered, but it did feel different. Then, in the distance, I saw the green clad blonde boy riding away on a horse.

"He's a powerful boy, that one," I heard. I turned to see a scrawny man with an impossibly large backpack on that was covered in odd masks. He had a smile that could give a child a nightmare. "It's hard to believe he's only been here for three days."

"He's been here longer than that…" I muttered back, looking from him.

He laughed a laugh that sent a chill down my spine. "Are you sure?"

I looked back to the man, but he had disappeared. For a second I wondered how a man with such a large bag on his back could leave so swiftly.

Then I looked back to the boy on the horse, but I didn't see him either. Probably gone to help more people.

I never saw the boy after that. Maybe the boy had only been in town for three days. I didn't seem that way to me though. I don't know. It's easy for me to lose track of time, after all.

People in the town started to act differently after the boy left. Their patterns were different. They seemed happier- if not only just a little. I never saw the blue haired masked boy again, but I think I saw his dad- or maybe his older brother. The workers didn't work for a week or so before they started tearing away at all their construction…

But the postman continued to deliver. Day still turned to night. Night back to day. Kids off to classes, adults off to work… In time, new patterns developed.

I sit in the corner, watching everyone fall into their patterns. I sit there, watching still. Wishing the days away.

**That's all I've got. If people like this, I'll consider making another. Cheers, folks.**


End file.
